


A Day Off

by STIKER123



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Creampie, Day At The Beach, F/F, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123
Summary: As an assassin days off are a rarity. However, it seems even on these days off there are still things to do, or people to do.
Relationships: Chelsea (Akame ga Kill!)/Reader, Chelsea/Leone (Akame ga Kill!), Leone (Akame ga Kill!)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	A Day Off

As an assassin, having a day to relax was a rarity that was appreciated. As a Night Raid assassin, having a day to relax was a luxury as the whole purpose of Night Raid was to oppose the corrupt Empire that plagued the people under its tyranny. So when the Boss called everyone together, you believed it was for another mission only to be surprised when she said she was giving you all a day off from your work so you could recover from your exerted efforts. It was a surprise for sure but a very welcome one indeed.

And so that was why you were stood with the hot sand of a beach beneath your toes; is there really a better way to enjoy a day from strenuous and life threatening work than going to the beach? Maybe, but none came to your mind and neither did any for the others. It was just a nice change of pace even if it wasn't so inconspicuous due to the infamy of Night Raid but everyone has those "fuck it" moments and do something brazen.

As stated, you stood on the shore, looking out at the ocean that expanded across the horizon, just drinking in the peaceful nature of the sunny afternoon before looking around to see what the others were up to.

Akame was chiding Lubbock for his usual perverted nature, Mine was chasing after Tatsumi for whatever it was that he did to piss her off this time. Sheele was sitting under an umbrella reading a book as Bulat was doing push-ups with Susanoo watching over him. Strangely enough it felt like the usual apart from one detail that it took a moment to notice; the absence of Chelsea and Leone. You saw them splashing about in the water not too long ago, that was why Akame was chiding Lubbock as the pervert was gawking at the bikini clad beauties.

You twisted yourself around a few times to see if you could glimpse either of the two absentees but came across nothing so you asked the others if they saw where they went. They all just shook their heads before returning to their activities, making you shrug as maybe you shouldn't worry too much. Leone and Chelsea certainly knew how to handle themselves, Leone especially.

So with that out of mind, you decided to take a small walk away from the others just for the sake of wandering really. It was a luxury to have a day off so going to the beach was rare, you might as well enjoy the area and have a walk around. So you let the others know what you were doing and left them to their own devices as you walked around.

As you were walking, you came upon a small area of shrubbery and trees which, in a way, gave the beach an almost tropical island aesthetic. But that wasn't what captured your attention, not really. Instead what caught your attention were the sounds that came from hidden within the shrubbery - moans? Who could be moaning out here? Why would anyone be moaning out here? You didn't connect the dots straight away as demonstrated by the fact you went to investigate, stepping into the shrubbery to investigate.

What you came across was something you never expected as in a small, plain patch of grass were Leone and Chelsea. That itself doesn't sound too noteworthy but the fact the bottom portions of their bikinis were discarded to the side with Leone on her back and Chelsea interlocking their legs as they ground their pussies together was the surprise, the two assassins moaning as they scissored together.

Chelsea had her hand pressed flat to Leone's abdomen, the usual lollipop in her mouth as she rolled her hips to grind her moist pussy lips to Leone's who smiled up at her fellow assassin, commenting on the blush in her cheeks which was ignored by Chelsea. Both girls had their bikini tops pulled aside so their breasts spilled out to grope as they scissored, moaning together as they enjoyed the sensation of their pussies rubbing together. It was a sight you shouldn't be watching, you weren't Lubbock after all, so you made the decision to leave but then Leone addressed Chelsea.

"Not getting close yet are you?" She continued to tease but was only met with moans as the auburn haired assassin ground their soaked cunts together even more. As it turns out, Leone had no place to comment on Chelsea's approaching orgasm as she herself joined in climax as they both came together, splashing each other's pelvises with their juices.

You remained frozen in place at this, witnessing the two beautiful assassins joining in climax before Leone suddenly shoved forward to be on top of Chelsea, yanking the lollipop from her mouth and locking their lips in a heated and tongue filled kiss as they groped each other. Leone was more louder in her moans due to Chelsea's acute ability at pinpointing weak spots (her Imperial Arms did require such skills) and so groped Leone's breasts while focusing on the sweet spots. It made Leome twist at the touch before meshing her and Chelsea's lips together even deeper, gripping Chelsea's ass as they ground against each other.

"I shouldn't be watching this" you told yourself, deciding to leave the two of them to their fun but halted again. Only this time it was by direct address from Leone; "aren't you enjoying the show?" She asked and you looked back to see both her and Chelsea staring at you as they held each other.

You didn't know what to say in response as you were caught but surprisingly neither of them reprimanded you for watching, they seemed eager of it actually. "Don't leave just yet, the fun's just starting, right Leone?" Chelsea asked and the bodacious blonde replied by again kissing the auburn haired trickster, twirling their tongues as they both looked over at you . Leone then found herself on her back again as Chelsea had leaned down between her legs and started to eat her out, running her tongue over Leone's pussy as she moaned.

But as she was enjoying Chelsea's tongue, Leone locked eyes with you and beckoned you over to which your legs carried you forward towards the pair before you were yanked down to Leone's side and she reached to your crotch. "I think he enjoyed the view, Chelsea" Leone teased as she rubbed your growing erection before fishing it from your swim trunks.

"Oh he's really enjoying it, should we let him join in?" Chelsea asked and Leone grinned, replying that she was already on it as she wasted no time in engulfing your cock into her mouth and bobbing her head as she stared into your eyes. Just what had you gotten yourself into? You really didn't know but you did know that the feeling of Leone's tongue swirling around the head of your cock as she also moaned from Chelsea eating her out felt great.

Speaking of Chelsea, she slid her tongue inside Leone, running it along the insides of her vaginal depths while she stared at you as well. A sultry gaze was in her eyes as she looked at you, the same gaze that Leone had as well which showed they were encouraging you to really get active in this situation that you stumbled into.

You looked back at Leone and at her eyes which were silently telling you what to do as your hand reached to the back of her head and you started to thrust into her mouth. "Mmm that's more like it" she moaned around your cock, her hands getting to work as she reached to cup her breast in one hand as the second hand went into Chelsea's hair to hold her between her legs. Sure Leone's legs over Chelsea's shoulders were enough to pull her deeper but there was the little extra as it gave Leone a little leverage as she rolled her hips.

So to recap on the situation so far; you stumbled across Leone and Chelsea scissoring, then making out as they groped each other, then you were caught and got involved and finally, Chelsea was eating out Leone as she started giving you a blowjob. Even for an assassin that was a surprising series of events but you couldn't complain as Leone's moth felt so hot around your cock.

"Hah, got a lot stored up here? You'll need it if you're to deal with both of us" Leone grinned as you looked at her with surprise at just how far she was offering to go, Chelsea didn't seem opposed either but more eager. "Don't look so surprised, we're just surprised you took so long to find us like this" the latter of the two said before being forced between Leone's legs again.

"Yeah, we would have invited you to join sooner but wanted to see your face when you stumbled upon us, it was priceless, now where was I? Oh right" Leone caught you guard as she again engulfed your cock before drawing back and then deep throating you again as she enjoyed the feeling of Chelsea's tongue inside her. You also resumed the steady thrusts you began before but Leone's gaze told you how she wanted it so you picked up the pace.

Your hips pumped back and forth as Leone took your cock into her mount, deep throating you each time as spittle started to bubble at her mouth. She reached down and brought your hand to her head as a silent encouragement for you as you started to fuck her mouth, your balls slapping her chin as she drooled on your cock with a sultry stare.

From her angle of viewing, Chelsea was definitely getting an arousing show at the sight of you fucking Leone's mouth while she ate her out. It stirred up the heat inside her own loins as she reached a hand between her legs, digging a finger into herself to moan into Leone's cunt as she swirled her tongue inside her. This made Leone clench her legs around Chelsea's head as she felt a build up of her next orgasm.

With the excitement of her impending release, the busty, blonde brawler wrapped her arms around your waist to hold you close with your cock buried in her throat as she stared up at you. Her golden eyes staring into yours as your hands hold her head, grunts leaving you at the vacuum like suction of her throat that forced your own orgasm that she half swallowed and half saved for reasons soon to be clear.

As you moved back, Leone tugged Chelsea up to her side and into a very heated kiss where she shared the remainder of your cum with her while eyeing you as she parted her legs. Telling you exactly what to do next as you moved between Leone's legs, holding them apart as you nestled between them.

By this point of things you decided not to question how things got to this, you just let it happen as did Leone and Chelsea who kept their tongues dancing as you started to penetrate the brawler who's legs immediately closed around you and yanked you to be fully embedded in her. Leone's loud moan was muffled by Chelsea's mouth as the two were still locked in a heated kiss, their tongues tangling as their hands roamed one another's chests before Leone slid down to Chelsea's ass.

"Let's try something else" the blonde said as she brought Chelsea to straddle her head, the auburn haired assassin hovering just over Leone's mouth before bringing her hips down so Leone could return the oral attention she herself applied. As this was happening, you were thrusting into Leone while keeping her legs parted so you could go as deep as you could at the current pace. While you did this, Chelsea grabbed your face and mashed her lips against yours, giggling at your shocked expression from her tongue invading your mouth.

Chelsea tangled her tongue with yours in the same way she had with Leone, dancing them together as her arms were wrapped around your shoulder before she broke back to look into your eyes. "You kept us waiting You know, surprised you took so long to find out" she said and you asked how you were supposed to know she and Leone were like this only to be silenced by her lips again as she pulled your hands to grope her tits. "Well we couldn't exactly say it now could we? Lubbock would want to enjoy the show" she smirked before leaning to your ear and saying that there was always an open invitation for you though.

With Chelsea being so close like this and the obvious fact there would be no complaints, you suddenly latched your lips onto her neck which earned a sharp gasp then a moan. Your hips pumped back and forth in a rapid, but not overly so pace, into Leone as you touched Chelsea while sucking on her neck.

The auburn haired assassin's moans were much louder due to her muffling Leone's but also for the fact she had so much attention being applied to her body. Leone's tongue had slid into Chelsea at this point and was swirling around inside her while she was enjoying your hands on her chest and the feeling of your lips on her neck. As for Leone, she again wrapped her legs around you and tugged you so you pushed even deeper which made her elicit a loud and long moan that reverberated inside Chelsea's pussy.

"Leone!" Cheslea gasped before covering her mouth as she came again, trembling as her original partner lapped up her juices before using your lips to muffle her loud moans until they finished. As Chelsea came down from her orgasm, she broke the kiss and climbed from atop Leone, leaning to your ear and whispered for you to really fuck her.

Leone heard the suggestion and welcomed it with open arms as she felt your hands move to her hips again. You used your grip to keep Leone steady as you began picking up the pace of your thrusts as well as the force behind them to make her moan even louder than before as well as spit out some vulgarities, something that Chelsea commented on. "You're getting into it, Leone" she teased and was met with the reply that she should wait until her turn to understand, Chelsea turning you to look at her as she said she was looking forward to it before kissing you again.

As she met your lips, Chelsea reached a hand down between her legs and began fingering herself once more as she parted back sos he could watch you fuck Leone. It was a very arousing scene, especially when Leone pulled you down over her and held onto you as she leaned over your shoulder.

You scooped a hand beneath her head as you sucked on her neck like you did Chelsea's, thrusting faster and hearing the blonde moan louder in your ear as her pushed was gripping down tightly around you. "Keep this up and I'll cum" she moaned before meshing her lips against yours, encouraging you even more as she parted her legs to let you thrust even deeper into her. The one drawback was that her nails started digging into your back which you could handle the sting of but the scratches may bring about suspicions.

"Don't worry about that, just fuck me" Leone simply said and you shrugged before gripping her hips and driving yourself deep into her cunt and it was enough to send her over. Chelsea watched from the sidelines, finger buried deep in herself, as Leone came pretty hard from the deep thrust and she bit her lip at the sight, pumping her finger faster as she looked forward to having you inside her.

As for Leone, her gripping snatch felt so hot and tight around you that it nearly forced you with her. She noticed this and grinned as she leaned to your ear; "come on now, don't keep a girl waiting" she whispered as she rolled her hips and gripped herself down on you even more. "You've done that for long enough already and I'm honestly at the end of my patience, so go ahead and cum inside me" she said before again moaning loudly with a grin as you gave another shove into her and started cumming as well.

"That's more like it!" Leone laughed as she felt your warmth fill her, pulling you down to kiss her as she held you with no sign of letting go until you finished pumping the load into her. Only then did she finally release you from her grip and lay back as you pulled out to show just how much cum you filled her with, it leaking from her pussy as she had a satisfied expression on her face.

But you got little reprieve after that; you quickly found yourself laying back as Chelsea straddle your lap and pulled your hands to her hips as she smirked down at you. "Don't forget about me" she cooed as she leaned down to kiss you again, grasping your cock and guiding it to her pussy as she stared into your eyes. Then in one quick descent, you were buried inside Chelsea but her response was less subdued than Leone as her head flew back as she sat upright.

"You ok, Chelsea?" Both you and Leone asked, you more sincerely as Leone held a smirk at the sight before you. "I'm fine, just surprised at how that felt'' Chelsea replied as she looked to you again, taking hold of your hands and guiding them to her chest for you to fondle her breasts as she rocked back and forth in your lap to get a better feel of your cock as you stretched her out around you. It really did feel food as well as Chelsea let out a slew of moans as you also groped her chest before sitting yourself up.

"Oh, getting a little more active are we?" She asked before being silenced by your lips as you snaked an arm around her waist to guide her hips with yours as you massaged her breast, pinching her nipple before again going down to kiss her neck as she hugged your head.

Each second that had passed since you got involved in this scene, you grew more bolder which was shown as your hands then both dropped down to grip Chelsea's ass so you could bounce her to your own thrusts as she shoved you to lay back down again. Her bikini top was dropped to the side so her breasts could swing tantalisingly in front of your face, you catching one of her nipples in your mouth to suck on as you pushed your hips up to meet the bounces that Chelsea was actively moving as well.

To the side it was Leone's turn to touch herself as she groped her chest while while digging a finger into her cum leaking pussy, watching the sight of you and Chelsea fucking with a very intent interest. She moaned as she masturbated but kept her eyes on Chelsea's expression to see how the auburn haired assassin was enjoying your cock and from the closed eyes and agape mouth, it was clear Chelsea was very much enjoying herself.

But then you suddenly took more bold moves as you pushed forward and lifted Chelsea from your lap, making her whine a little at how you suddenly stopped before gasping as you lifted her up into the air and moved her over to one of the nearby trees. Chelsea found herself pinned against the surface as you shoved yourself deep into her dripping cunt, thrusting away again as she wrapped her arms and legs around you so you didn't pull out again.

"Yes! Keep going" she gasped before being silenced by your lips as you pumped deep into her, thrusting fast and hard as you took her against the tree. It felt incredible; the heat, the tightness of her pussy and the way she held onto you, then her lips which always had a taste of strawberries due to her always having a lollipop in her mouth. You found yourself more enthralled than you realised as you fucked Chelsea harder against the tree than you could while laying down and she was very much enjoying it as she moaned your name into the kiss you shared.

"You really kept the two of us waiting, you know?" Leone spoke from the side and you looked to her as she continued fingering herself, moaning as she explained that she and Chelsea had been waiting for you to make a move on them due to their constant flirting towards you. "We've been waiting and it got us worked up, we tended to each other in the meantime" Chelsea moaned as your cock was hitting her sweet spots now.

"So when we came here today, we hoped you would see us in our bikinis and probably want to rip them off, then again that's more of a Lubbock thing, either way, me and Chelsea got all hot and bothered by the lack of attention you gave us that we had to take care of ourselves, but you're making up for that right?" Leone purred as she stepped to your side and pressed her breasts against your arm. She kissed your neck as she waited for a response which was your lips against hers as you fucked Chelsea even harder and both of them enjoyed that very much.

Leone cupped your face in hand as you kissed her, breaking away to say you kept them waiting and you replied with a quick apology before kissing her again only for Chelsea to pull you back and focus on her. This made Leone roll her eyes before stepping behind you and pressing her chest to your back as she whispered encouragement to really fuck Chelsea.

You didn't take much convincing as admittedly you did find yourself surprisingly worked up as well. Spending so much time as an assassin around some very attractive girls with little time to actually release all that pent up sexual frustration was not a thing. It was no more holding back for either of you three; by the time you had to leave back to base at the end of the day, you would each be very satisfied and set free from the frustrations.

So to conclude Chelsea's first sexual experience with you, you buried yourself balls deep into her as to trigger her orgasm which you met in time with your own as you held her head into your shoulder. It was a rush she had been waiting for a long time to feel as your warm cum pumped into her before you set her feet down.

Chelsea used the tree behind her as a support as she watched you step back only to move behind Leone and bend her forward, the blonde lifting up one of Chelsea's legs to rest over her shoulder as she wasted not a single second in lapping at her creampied pussy while awaiting your next move. Said move was for you to guide yourself to Leone's second hole, prodding it with the tip before pushing in with a few shives to get you in there.

The anal penetration made Leone's legs quake but you held her hips as you began fucking her again, hearing her moan louder than before into Chelsea's pussy while you again kissed the assassin against the tree before parting back to focus on your thrusts.

Leone held Chelsea's leg over her shoulder and rubbed her waist as she ate her out, moaning as she felt you fucking her ass with a vigorous. "Someone is pent up" she thought as she stared up at Chelsea who had her head bowed and eyes closed to enjoy the blonde's tongue invading her pussy. But then you reached forward to pull Leone's arms behind her as Chelsea held her head between her legs which gave Leone a rush as you were getting even rougher with her from behind while Chelsea enjoyed the pleasure of her tongue.

When you arrived at the beach that morning you would never have expected to find yourself fucking Leone from behind as she ate out the creampied pussy of Cheslea who was pressed back against a tree, but yiu certainly were y complaining as the three of you were indulging in each other's pent up sexual frustration that you didn't even realise you were holding back.

Soon enough you were also able to have Leone's full attention back as due to the many times she and Chelsea indulged in each other, she had a masterful technique when it came to getting the trickster off. Soon enough Chelsea had came and slid down against the tree to await her next turn as you tugged Leone's by her arms up against your chest, hips pumping against her ass as your hand reached around to grope her chest. Your lips had also latched onto her neck to suck in a spot as she moaned, laughing a little at how you were getting very bold.

"How much were you holding back?" She asked and you replied that she had been teasing you long before Chelsea arrived. "Quite a while I guess but in my defence, how many opportunities have there been for me to do this with how many jobs I had to go on?" You asked as your shoved Leone forward to press her hands to the tree.

"Fair enough, let's not waste this then" she moaned as you continued fucking her even harder as you both got more and more into things. You hunched over Leone, leaning against her back as you groped her tits, kissing along her neck while fucking tear hole. The fact it was much tighter made it more difficult to remain composed as you again had to pull Leone upright, hand turning her chin to kiss you before breaking the kiss only for her to suck on your finger.

You then grunted a few times, signalling you were close and Leone told you to just do it before her eyes widened as she was again flooded with the warmth of your cum, her legs quaking as she felt it before you pulled out and she fell to her knees just as she leaned ahus to the tree to catch her breath as you turned back to Chelsea who moved closer to you.

You moved Chelsea down onto her hands and knees and got behind her, poking the tip of your cock to her second hole just like with Chelsea but unlike the buxom blonde, the penetration made Chelsea's limbs fail her as she fell prone against the ground beneath you. It didn't discourage you though, nor did she as she told you to keep going as you pressed yourself down against her.

Your chest pressed to her back as you kissed along Chelsea's back, her moans encouraging you as you began thrusting into her again before thinking of something else as you rolled over onto your back with Chelsea atop you with her back to your chest. Like with Leone, you caught Chelsea's breasts and began massaging them as the aforementioned blonde took note of the invitation to her and so moved forward to lean over Chelsea who was now on the receiving end of a two pronged attack.

Leone captured Chelsea's lips for a brief kiss before kissing her way down to lick her pussy again as you fucked her ass. It made Chelsea quiver with pleasure as she felt the two sources of pleasure but what really got her going was the thrusts she was receiving from you, reaching her arm behind herself to you as you kissed her neck.

"You're really making it up to us for keeping us waiting" she laughed before being silenced with your lips again, your tongue tangling with hers for a brief moment before parting back to quickly apologise for that. "But like I said, I've had a lot of jobs I had to go on, plus it was hard to tell if you had any interest in me by your natures so I have my defence but I'll be sure to make it up to you no" you said before kissing her again.

By the second it became easier to thrust into Chelsea with a bit more speed, you grunting due to the tightness but keeping yourself as composed as possible. "Don't worry about holding back when it comes to cumminh, me and Leone intend to get a lot out of you so be sure to give us your all" Chelsea said and you took to her words as the tightness of her second hole combined with the slight sensitivity from your previous orgasm meant you couldn't hold it for long and so came inside her again.

Chelsea shuddered at the sensation of your cum pumping into her before laying back for a moment as she came from Leone's tongue. But you weren't done just yet, you kept Leone and Chelsea waiting for so long and just like Chelsea said, they planned to drain you for keeping them waiting.

What followed this was a long session of unrestrained sex as the three of you indulged in your pent up desires. So after multiple orgasms the three of you laid together, naked and sweaty with Leone and Chelsea leaking your copious and pent up cum as they laid to your sides.

"Well that was definitely worth the wait" Leone said and Chelsea laughed as she nodded before they both looked at you and said not to make them wait so long again. "No matter how many jobs you are tasked with, be sure to make the time to fuck us" Leone said and you again apologised for keeping them waiting. But then you realised something and asked how long the three of you had been going as you were all pent up so kept going for some time.

"I'm not too sure, maybe we should head back?" Chelsea asked so the three of you got dressed again before regrouping with the others, Leone and Chelsea hanging onto your arms due to their legs being a little weak from how rough you were.

When you found the others, they asked where you were but you didn't have any excuse so said it didn't matter but of course Susanoo, being the neat freak he was, noticed the dishevelment of Leone and Chelsea's hair and mentioned it. Then Lubbock, being the pervert he is, quickly put two and two together and complained; "oh come on, man! Both of them?!" He whitened before being hit on the head by Akame.

"Let's not worry about that for now, let's just head back" she said before the others started to leave as you looked at Leone and Chelsea. "I guess we don't have to worry about sneaking around" you said and they both laughed, Leone saying that was good as it meant you could have a lot more fun. "Yeah, today wasn't enough to make it up to us, it may have been worth the wait but we do expect more" Chelsea added and you slouched.

Of course this would happen; of course you get more tasks even on a day off.


End file.
